rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Humans
This is a list of the humans that appear in the Rainbow Magic series. Main characters *Rachel Walker (appears in all the books) *Kirsty Tate (appears in all the books) Reoccurring constantly *Mr Tate and Mrs Tate (Kirsty's parents) *Mr Walker and Mrs Walker (Rachel's parents) Reoccurring throughout a series/special *The Angels (appears in Pop Star Fairies (except Frankie's story) and in all stories of Destiny the Pop Star Fairy) *Artemis Johnson (appears in Magical Crafts Fairies) *Kirsty's Gran (appears in Ocean Fairies and all stories of Shannon the Ocean Fairy) *Aunt Harri (appears in Sweet Fairies and Candy Land Fairies) *Penny (appears in all stories of Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy) *Director (appears in all stories of Keira the Film Star Fairy) *Julianna Stewart (appears in all stories of Keira the Film Star Fairy) *Chad Stenning (appears in all stories of Keira the Film Star Fairy) *Ella McCauley (appears in Fashion Fairies) *Jessica Jarvis (appears in Fashion Fairies) *Esther Tate (appears in all stories of Mia the Wedding Fairy) *Lindsay Tate (appears in all stories of Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy) *Aunt Angela (appears in all stories of Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy) *Aunt Willow and Margot (appears in all stories of Ellen the Explorer Fairy) *Lisa (appears in all stories of Heidi the Vet Fairy) *Margaret "Bollie" Bolleran (appears in all stories of Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy/Cara the Camp Fairy) *Ellie (appears in all stories of Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy/Cara the Camp Fairy) *Rosie, Abigail, Alyssa, Alison (appears in Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy/Cara the Camp Fairy) *Sarah (appears in Luna the Loom Band Fairy) *Oscar (appears in Luna the Loom Band Fairy) *Prince Alexander, Prince Louis and Prince William (Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy) *Adam, Amina and Ellie (appears in School Days Fairies and Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy) *Mr and Mrs Robinson (appears in all stories of Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy) *Diane (appears in all stories of Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy) *Lily and Tom (appears in all stories of Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy) *Alana Yarn (appears in Storybook Fairies) *Lesley (appears in Helping Fairies) *Oscar and Lara (appears in Friendship Fairies) *Ginny and Jen (appears in Friendship Fairies) *Matilda and Georgia (appears in Funfair Fairies) *Niall and Harriet Hawkins (appears in Baby Farm Animal Fairies) Reoccuring once or twice *Robert (appears in Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy) *Dean and Layla (appears in Brooke the Phtographer Fairy and Lola the Fashion Show Fairy) *Rosie the Ice Cream Lady (appears in Rainbow Fairies and Summer the Holiay Fairy) *Uncle John (appears in Rebecca the Rock n Roll Fairy and Ellie the Guitar Fairy) *Jacob Bright (appears in Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy and Una the Concert Fairy) *Dakota May (appears in Frankie the Make-Up Fairy and Una the Concert Fairy) *Karen Lewis (appears in Paige the Pantomime Fairy) *Princess Grace and Prince Arthur (appears in Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy, Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy and Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy) *Baker (appears twice in Coco the Cupcake Fairy) *Jessy and Amy (appears in Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies) *Polly Painterly (appears in Violet the Painting Fairy and Roxie the Baking Fairy) *Carys Silver (appears in Josie the Jewellery-Making Fairy and Roxie the Baking Fairy) *Poppy Fields (appears in Libby the Story-Writing Fairy and Roxie the Baking Fairy) One-offs *Heather the ice cream seller (appears in Clare the Caring Fairy) *Moira (appears in Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy) *Blair and Claire (appears in Matilda the Hairstylist Fairy) *Jodie and her family (appears in Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy) *Nick Anderson (appears in Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy) *Cam Carson (appears in Brooke the Photographer Fairy) *Dance Mistress (appears in Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy) *Director (appears in Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy) *Man who wants a rose (appears in Juliet the Valentine Fairy) *Rebecca Wilson (appears in Danielle the Daisy Fairy) *Lily (florist, appears in Juliet the Valentine Fairy) *A-OK (appears in Adele the Singing Coach Fairy) *Melody Jones (appears in Una the Concert Fairy) *Sasha Sharp (appears in Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy) *Me-2-U (appears in Jae the Boy Band Fairy (and 2016 annual)) *Carrie Mack (appears in Jae the Boy Band Fairy) *Tamara (appears in Vanessa the Dance Stepss Fairy) *Juanita (appears in Danni the Drum Fairy) *Maya (appears in Belle the Birthday Fairy) *Sam (appears in Belle the Birthday Fairy) *Receptionist (appears in Tamara the Tooth Fairy) *Sophia (appears in Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy) *The Mayor (appears in Destiny the Pop Star Fairy) *Annoluwa (appears in Roxie the Baking Fairy) *The Wainwrights (appears in Molly the Goldfish Fairy) *Suzy Soprano (appears in Amelia the Singing Fairy) *The Sparkle Girls (mentioned in Poppy the Piano Fairy) *Leanne Roberts (mentioned in Poppy the Piano Fairy) *Mandy (appears in Danni the Drum Fairy) *Charles (appears in Victoria the Violin Fairy) *Ben Johnson (appears in Roxie the Baking Fairy) *Madeleine Potts (appears in Kayla the Pottery Fairy) *Sara Sketchley (appears in Annabelle the Drawing Fairy) *Dave (appears in Ellie the Guitar Fairy) *Wiggy Isapop (US version is Heddie Van Whalen) (mentioned in Ellie the Guitar Fairy) *Kerry (appears in Maya the Harp Fairy) *Bridesmaid (appears in Maya the Harp Fairy) *Harpist (appears in Maya the Harp Fairy) *Mothers (appears in Poppy the Piano Fairy) *Busker (appears in Poppy the Piano Fairy) *Snazzy commentator (appears in Sadie the Saxophone Fairy) *Two judges (appears in Amelia the Singing Fairy) *Green Factory (appears in Sadie the Saxophone Fairy) *Tom Goodfellow (appears in Heather the Violet Fairy) *Man (appears in Summer the Holiday Fairy) *Regatta Master (appears in Summer the Holiday Fairy) *Chauffeur (appears in Destiny the Pop Star Fairy) *Stewards (appears in Destiny the Pop Star Fairy) *Bella (appears in Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy) *Vicar (appears in Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy) *Tiger lady, Scarecrow man, Cowboy man (appears in Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy) *Queen Elizabeth II (appears in Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy) *Josh and Sophie (appears in Daisy the Festival Fairy) *Jessica (appears in Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy) *Lydia, Angela, Wendy and Bril (appears in Return to Rainspell Island) *Molly (appears in Stella the Star Fairy) Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Trivia